Hidden but not forgotten!
by inudragon21
Summary: InuyashaHarry Potter crossover... Kagome goes to Hogwarts and meets the boy who lived. But what of a certain hanoyu? And what is it that she is hiding from?
1. Where is that platform

Hey all well I got bored one day and decided to write an Inuyasha/Harry Potter fanfic. I hope that you like it and remember I do not and never have owned any of the Harry Potter or Inuyasha characters. curses Oh well on with the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh no of all times to be late!" Kagome said as she rushed  
through a crowded train station, her raven hair flowing behind her.  
"Platform 9and ¾ where is it all I see is 10 and 9."  
  
Just then she spotted two boys with trolleys running toward a  
certain wall. "Ready Harry?" One of the boys asked he had bright red  
hair and greenish eyes and had so many freckles. "You go first Ron I  
will be right behind you." The other boy who must be Harry said. He  
had messy dark brown hair and bright green eyes and an odd scare on  
his head. Kagome watched as the first boy who was named Ron ran right  
through a wall. She was stunned but then raced over to the other boy.  
  
"Excuse me but umm do you know how to get to platform 9 and  
3/4?" Harry looked up to see who was asking him a question he was  
momentarily stunned by her beauty her long raven colored hair and her  
chocolate brown eyes and her stunning figure was hard to ignore. All  
the time she spent in feudal Japan payed off.  
  
"Umm yeah sure follow me." He started to walk toward the wall.  
"Don't be afraid just close your eyes and walk forward." He said  
before vanishing from sight. Kagome gulped but walked forward, Next  
thing she knew she was staring at a scarlet colored steam engine and  
there were a lot of people on the platform she saw a sign. PLATFORM 9  
¾ Hogwarts Express. Harry turned around and saw her starring at  
everything.  
  
"Let me guess this is your first time going to Hogwarts?" Harry  
said leading the girl toward the luggage car. "Yes thank you for your  
help. By the way my name is Kagome Higurashi." She said with a slight  
bow. "Hi my name is Harry Potter." He reached out a hand and blushed a  
little when she shook his hand.  
  
"You can sit with my friends and me if you don't know anyone."  
He said as he helped her load her trunk onto the train. "Arigato I  
would greatly appreciate it." Kagome said as they got onto the train  
together. They walked until a girl with bushy brown hair appeared.  
"Harry there you are Ron and I were wondering what took you so long.  
We got a compartment for us the last one on the right. Oh hello." She  
just noticed Kagome. "Hermione this is Kagome Higurashi." "Hello."  
Kagome said and reached her hand out to shake hands. "Hello I am sorry  
but I have to go on rounds, Harry Ron is waiting till you get to the  
compartment before he goes on rounds. Goodbye see you later."  
  
Harry and Kagome walked to the last compartment and Ron popped  
out. "It's about time you got here I have to go." He walked off not  
even noticing Kagome. Harry and Kagome walked into the compartment and  
closed the door.  
  
"Oh my beautiful birds and cat." Kagome exclaimed going toward  
Hedwig's cage. "Oh this is Hedwig my snowy owl this small brown one is  
pig he is Ron's and that orange cat is Crookshanks, Hermione's cat."  
Harry said sitting down on one side while Kagome sat on the other.  
  
"So where are you from Kagome?" "Tokyo Japan." "Wow what brings  
you to Hogwarts?" Suddenly Kagome looked down at the floor. 'Should I  
tell him the truth I can't he won't believe me and besides I can't  
tell anyone?' She looked into his eyes and opened her mouth to speak.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey well that is the first chappy what do you all think? Please  
review! I will write then next one soon. Hopefully I will soon but I  
have a heavy workload here, at college, but I will try. K enjoy! 


	2. The Arrival and the Sorting!

Hey wow I got a review thanks so much Dragonsdaughter1! I am going to try and update regularly but hey I can only write and think so fast but I figure the more reviews I get the more I will update. Well again I do not own Inuyasha and the gang or Harry and his crew. Curses I have been thwarted but anyway on with the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well lets just leave it at I had a complicated situation back  
in Japan and Professor Dumbledore offered me a place to go." Kagome  
said with a distant look on her face.  
  
Harry could tell that something was wrong but decided not to  
press her. "So Harry what year are you?" "I am in my 7th year. Are you  
going to be starting with the first years?" "No I am going to be with  
the 7th years too." Kagome said smiling slightly. "How is that  
possible?" Harry asked.  
  
"My mom has been teaching me magic for a few years now. Plus I  
have been training as a miko or priestess." "Wow that is so cool."  
Harry's eyes were glowing with excitement about being friends with  
Kagome.  
  
Just then the compartment door opened but instead of Ron and  
Hermione it was a person who gave off an evil aura. Kagome cringed  
when he first walked in. He was about the same age of Harry and Kagome  
he had platinum blonde hair and beady eyes.  
  
"Potter what have we here a new girlfriend wait why on earth  
would someone as beautiful as you go with Potter?" "Back off Malfoy!!"  
Harry yelled as he jumped up and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Ooo I am so scared Potter listen girl what is your name?" "My  
name is Kagome and would you please leave?" Kagome had a strong  
dislike for this boy he reminded her of Sesshomaru.  
  
"Anything for you my lovely Kagome. See you around Potter I hope  
that you haven't forgotten that I am still Snapes favorite and he will  
get you if you mess with me." Draco grinned before bowing to Kagome  
and leaving.  
  
"What a jerk man he reminded me of Koga and Sesshomaru  
combined." "Who are they?" Kagome instantly tensed up she hadn't even  
realized that she said that aloud. "They are not important. So how  
long until we get there?" "We will be there soon."  
  
They sat there in silence until Ron and Hermione arrived then  
they told Kagome all about Hogwarts. Finally the train came to a stop  
and Harry Ron and Hermione lead Kagome to the carriages. Kagome jumped  
when she saw the dragon like creatures pulling the carriages.  
  
"Harry what are those things?" "You can see them they are called  
Threstels. Only people who have seen someone die are capable of seeing  
them." "Oh I see shall we go now?" They all climbed into a carriage  
and were off toward the castle.  
  
Before Kagome could go into the great hall with Harry, Ron and  
Hermione a teacher approached them. "Kagome Higurashi I presume?" "Yes  
mam." Kagome said with a bow. "I am professor McGonagall Deputy  
headmaster of Hogwarts and head of the Gryffindor house. You will have  
to wait here with the first years after they are done being sorted I  
will call you in to be sorted." With that she walked into the great  
hall to see if they were ready for the sorting. A few minutes later  
she returned.  
  
"First years follow me." Kagome watched the first years walk  
through the doors after a few seconds she heard a voice start talking  
it said some sort of poem then everyone in the hall screamed and  
clapped. She was starting to get nervous standing in the hall all  
alone.  
  
Suddenly she heard a faint voice in her ear. "So you think you  
can hide from me here." Then it was gone. Just then she heard  
Professor McGonagall called her name. She walked into the most  
beautiful room ever. It had a large ceiling that looked like it was  
open to the outside but it wasn't. She saw all the kids sitting at  
four tables and the Professors at a head table facing the four tables.  
  
She walked up to a small stool in front of the whole school.  
Professor McGonagall held an old looking hat and once Kagome was  
sitting she put it on her head.  
  
In her head she heard a voice. 'Well well you have a lot of  
potential the question is where to put you. You would do amazingly  
well in any of the houses. I think that because of your situation  
Slytherin would not be a good place for you. I think that I will put  
you in' "GRYIFFINDOR!!" The middle table erupted with cheers as Kagome  
walked over to it and sat down with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up and everyone went silent. "Boys  
and girls welcome to another year at Hogwarts We will have a wonderful  
year now let's eat. All of a sudden the plates were filled with food  
and there were bowls of food on the table as well. Kagome starred for  
a minute before eating away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you are chappy number 2 I hope that you enjoyed it. I can't wait  
to write more but I do have a pretty tight schedule but hey I will  
try. Please review and if you want to give ideas I am all for it. Well  
I will update soon take care. 


	3. The Vision!

After the feast was completed Kagome walked with Harry to the dormitory seeing as Ron and Hermione had to lead the first years. "So what do you think about Hogwarts Kagome?" Harry asked. "I love it here it is gorgeous. woah." Just as she was talking the staircase they were on moved. "Oh sorry I forgot to mention that the stairs like to move and change." "Gee thanks now what do we do?" Kagome asked quite confused.  
  
"Let's try and find our way to another staircase." Harry said as  
he led her down a hallway. "What floor is this?" "You know what I have  
no clue." Harry said as they walked down an empty hallway. "How could  
you not know?" Kagome said quite alarmed. "Well there are a lot of  
secrets at Hogwarts; Dumbledore probably doesn't even know them all."  
  
The hallway they were in was dark and they could only see a few  
feet in front of them. It looked as though no one had been in the hall  
for years there was dust everywhere. Finally they came to a torch that  
lit up and revealed the hallway to them. It was a dark red color with  
a dark red carpet. It smelled like blood and decomposing flesh. There  
was a door at the end of it but other than that there was nothing in  
the hall.  
  
Kagome was getting really bad vibes from the hallway. "Harry I  
really don't like this hallway we have to go now." They both turned to  
leave the way they came but there was a wall behind them. "What is  
going on? I guess we have no choice but to go through the door at the  
other end." Harry said. Instinctively he grabbed Kagome's hand as if  
to say that he was going to protect her. They both took out their  
wands and headed toward the door.  
  
The closer they got to the door the worse Kagome felt she sensed  
a very evil aura in the hall. "Ready?" Harry asked. Kagome simply  
nodded. He grasped the door and opened it. They both yelled when they  
saw what was behind the door.  
  
(You think that I should stop here? Just kidding I wouldn't do that  
to you guys.)  
  
It looked like a battlefield after a battle. There were bodies  
everywhere. When they looked closer they saw that it was their  
friends, and family. "Oh my god Harry what is this?" Kagome could  
barely talk. "I have no idea." Just then a woman appeared in the  
middle of the field. She was glowing a faint blue and she looked like  
an angel.  
  
"Harry Potter, Kagome Higurashi this is what will happen if you  
lose the battle that is heading your way. You both will lose all that  
is important to you in the world. You each have an enemy that is  
extremely powerful and only through your combined strength can you  
defeat them both. They will try to destroy your friendship. You must  
stay together. Your friends are going to want to help and they can but  
only to a point. You will be tested to see how strong your bond is  
later in the year. I am your guide and guardian. My name is Angelina,  
angel for short. You can call me anytime you need me and only you two  
can see me. I will help you to the best of my ability but even I don't  
know what will happen."  
  
"Who is going to attack us?" Harry asked. "I can not tell you  
that." She responded. "I thought I was going to be safe here." Kagome  
was practically crying. "I am sorry Kagome but he will find you no  
matter where you hide." Angel said. "Who is after you Kagome?" Harry  
asked. Kagome looked at him with tear stained eyes. She wanted to tell  
him and now she could see that she had to tell him the whole truth.  
"Harry it is not a good story."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey all well here is chappy number 3. Hope that you like it. Well my  
computer is being stupid so I can't write a message on the top only  
down here. So I am loving the reviews thanks to all who have reviewed  
and as promised I will try to update regularly. And of course I do not  
own the Harry Potter characters or the Inuyasha characters curses why  
do you thwart me life. OH well see you all soon. 


	4. Their stories!

Hey all! Well I am really happy that so many people are starting to review thanks. ^_^ It makes me feel all warm and tingly. ^_^ Oh and there is a slight spoiler for Harry Potter's book's. Anywho like always I do not own Inuyasha's characters or Harry Potters characters. Thwarted again but one day. hahahahhahahahha.O_o  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's ok Kagome if you want I will tell you my story first."  
Harry said as the two of them sat down in the hallway right out side  
the door. "Ok I will listen." Kagome said.  
  
"Around the time that I was born this super powerful and evil  
wizard named Voldemort was terrorizing all the witches and wizards. He  
had tons of followers and they where killing people who fought against  
them. When I was one, Voldemort targeted my parents James and Lily  
Potter. He killed my father first and then he came after my mother and  
I. She died protecting me begging that he spare me. After he killed  
her he moved on to me. He said the killing curse but it bounced off of  
me onto him and his spirit was forced out of his body. I was giving  
this lightening bolt scar from the event however. It turns out that  
because my mom died for me it gave me some sort of ancient magic  
shield within my very skin. Since then he has been trying to come back  
and get revenge ever since I started school here he has been trying to  
kill me. Either by controlling other people or by sending lackeys  
after me. He even tried to kill me when he was a memory in a book not  
even the Voldemort I know. He tried to get me to steal a prophecy  
about us that basically said that one of has to die in order for the  
other one to live on earth. He did however manage to kill my godfather  
Sirius Black. My friends Ron, Hermione and I defeat him every time  
which is only making him even angrier at me. In my forth year he took  
some of my blood and came back to life. Because he has my blood the  
shield no longer works. Then he tried to kill me but our wands  
wouldn't fight each other and I got away, only to narrowly escape one  
of his death eaters. He hasn't appeared in a few months now but he is  
just waiting till the right moment." Harry had tears silently rolling  
down his face.  
  
Kagome didn't know what to say to him so she hugged him. "I am  
so sorry Harry." "It's ok I will kill him one day and get revenge but  
what about you?" Kagome sighed and got ready to tell her tale.  
  
"Well I guess I should start, when I was in middle school my  
life was normal until one day. I lived in an ancient shrine with a  
sacred well. I was trying to find my cat in the well house one day  
when something grabbed me and pulled me into the well. It was a demon  
who said I had a sacred jewel. The well was glowing blue and when it  
stopped I leapt out of the well but I was in another world. I ran away  
from the demon and came across a boy pinned to a tree. I freed him and  
he killed the demon and then tried to take the jewel that had been  
ripped form my body. His name was Inuyasha he was a half demon, part  
dog demon to be exact. Slowly he calmed down. One day a demon took the  
jewel and when I hit it with my arrow the jewel shattered. Since then  
we have been looking for the shards to put it back together. We have  
joined up with an orphaned fox demon named Shippou who has been like a  
son to me. Also a monk named Miroku who was cursed by our arch enemy  
Naraku who was also after the jewel and was dangerously powerful.  
Miroku had a wind tunnel in his hand that sucked everything into it,  
one day it would even suck him in if we don't kill Naraku. Also there  
is Sango who was a demon exterminator her entire village was destroyed  
by Naraku except for her pet cat demon Kirara. Together we have been  
collecting the shards but Naraku is so powerful. He tried to kill me  
and has switched from trying to find the shards to trying to kill me  
or control me. Inuyasha sent me to my time to hide but he came after  
me in this time and so my mom who knows Dumbledore arranged for me to  
hide here until it is safe." Kagome was sobbing now thinking about all  
the friends she left behind. She left a lot out but she didn't want  
Harry to be too confused.  
  
"I am so sorry do you think he knows that you are here?" Harry  
asked. "I don't know." Kagome and Harry sat there for awhile in  
silence while hugging each other. "Now that you both know the past you  
must realize that you share a common bond. You both fight for your  
lives and the lives of everyone in the world. Together you must defeat  
both your enemies. Kagome your friends are coming here to help you.  
Harry your friends are all around you. You two must trust each other  
and help each other. Naraku and Voldemort have joined forces but I do  
not know what their plans are." Angel said.  
  
All of a sudden the door closed and Angel was gone the walls  
melted away and changed into the hallway leading to the Gryffindor  
common room. "Let's go get some sleep we still have classes tomorrow."  
Harry said trying to lighten the mood. "Ok." They walked in and went  
straight to bed they didn't want to talk to anyone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So that is chappy number 4 what do you think? Please review. Do you  
like where it is going? Well I hope that you are enjoying it and that  
it makes sense. Don't worry Inuyasha and the gang will show up soon  
promise. Right now I am trying to post my story while doing homework  
man I wish that I had more arms so I could do two things at once. Well  
take care I will update soon bye ^_^ 


	5. In the Past!

Hey all! Thanks so much for all the reviews. I am getting some people asking for Inu/Kag pairings and others wanting Harry/Kag pairings. Well I think that this one is going to be an Inu/Kag story. But, don't worry Harry will get someone also! Maybe another time I will write a Harry/Kag fic but not until I finish this one. Well anyway down to business I do not own Inuyasha and his crew or Harry and his gang. Why are the fates so cruel to me? Oh well on with the story enjoy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Kagome I miss you so much. Where have you been doing?' Inuyasha  
thought to himself while sitting in the God tree. His silver hair was  
gently swaying in the breeze. While his amber eyes starred off into  
the distance a hint of sadness in them.  
  
'It has been five months since you left. (Obviously time has  
elapsed people^_^) Naraku has seemed to disappear I hope that he  
doesn't find you!' Just then Shippou appeared at the base of the tree.  
  
"Inuyasha are you going to come back to the village for dinner?"  
The little kitsune starred up at the man he has come to know as a  
second father. Inuyasha leapt down from the tree picked Shippou up and  
took off towards the village.  
  
Shippou had a hard time after Kagome left, so Inuyasha was nice  
to him. Heck he even started to think of him as his own pup. (O_o)  
"Inuyasha when is Kagome-mama coming home?" "I don't know runt."  
  
They arrived at the village and sat down to eat. After they all  
finished Inuyasha was about to head back to the God tree, when he was  
stopped by Miroku. He looked into Inuyasha's eyes with his bluish  
brown ones.  
  
"Inuyasha we are all worried about you all you do is sit in the  
God tree all day. I consider you one of my closest friends and I  
worry. We all are concerned about Lady Kagome's safety but we can't  
get to her to help."  
  
Sango walked up and joined them. "Inuyasha we have heard rumor's  
of a demon with a jewel shard in a nearby village. Do you want to go  
and get it?" Inuyasha merely looked down at the ground and sighed.  
  
The silence was suddenly broken. "HENTI!!" Sango yelled and  
stomped off leaving a swirley eyed Miroku lying on the ground smiling,  
with a bump on his head. (@_@)  
  
Inuyasha laughed and then was about to leave when a bright  
bluish light blinded him. "What the hell?" Inuyasha yelled as Sango,  
Shippou, Kirara, and Miroku starred at the light. Suddenly they heard  
a voice. "Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara! Kagome needs your  
help." "WHAT???" They all yelled together.  
  
Meanwhile Kagome sat in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor  
common room writing in her diary.  
February 2, 2004  
It's been about 5 months since I left home. I didn't even go home for  
Christmas. I miss everyone so much Mom, Grandpa, Souta, Miroku, Sango,  
Shippou, Kaede, Kirara and Inuyasha. I really miss him. It's not like  
I don't have friends here I do. Harry and I are extremely close. NO  
surprise there he has become like a brother to me. I also get along  
great with Hermione and Ron. Also there is this new girl named Grace.  
She moved to England about 2 months ago and started coming here also.  
She is in Gryffindor too. Harry seems to be quite taking with her. We  
haven't heard from Angel in about 3 weeks. And last time we did she  
said to be on guard that something is going on with our enemies. I  
still can't forget what she said about my friends coming here I just  
don't know how. I really want to see Inuyasha again. I love him, and I  
know that he loves me.  
K.H.  
  
She had tears gently falling down her face as she closed her  
diary. She wrapped her diary in a bright red coat thing which she then  
hugged very tightly as she cried into it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
K so that is the end of chappy number 5. I hope that you all like it.  
Probably in chapter 7 the Inuyasha gang will arrive at Hogwarts. Well  
till then enjoy. Please keep reviewing I like them a lot take care  
peace ^_^ 


	6. Memories can hurt!

Hey all I was on a role today and wrote a lot so I can put up another chapter today. YAY! ^_^ I hope that you guys like this one too. And again the fates are evil I do not own Inuyasha and his affiliates or Harry and his associates. GRRR!! and tear -_-, Well here it is enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While Kagome sat in the common room hugging the coat she has a  
flashback to her last day with Inuyasha and the rest of the people.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ FLASHBACK ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stood in the middle of a battlefield where  
hundreds of demons laid after Inuyasha and the gang killed them. They  
had been sent to kill Kagome, by Naraku.  
  
Between Miroku's wind tunnel, Sango's boomerang, Kirara's  
strength, Kagome's purity arrows, and Inuyasha's Tesusaiga they were  
all killed. "Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.  
  
All of a sudden Naraku appeared. "So Inuyasha you managed to  
kill my demons and protect the miko. Do you realize that Kikiyo was  
among the demon's that you killed? You killed your love. And soon you  
will lose her reincarnation. HAHAHHA!" "I didn't lose my love Naraku."  
Everyone was shocked.  
  
"I see, well maybe I won't kill you miko maybe I will take her  
and teach her the real meaning of pain." With that Naraku vanished.  
"Inuyasha what did you mean hat your love in not dead Kikiyo was  
killed? I can see her body and I can feel my soul becoming whole."  
Kagome asked quite perplexed. "We will be right back." Inuyasha said  
to the others before grabbing Kagome and jumping away.  
  
They came to the God tree and sat on a branch. Inuyasha had his  
arms around Kagomes waist so she wouldn't fall. "Kagome I. I love you  
and have for quite a while." "Inuyasha I love you too!" She turned her  
head and he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. When they  
separated they looked into each others eyes and saw true love.  
  
"Kagome it isn't safe for you here right now I think that you  
should go back to your time." "NO I want to stay here with you."  
"Please? For me I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you,  
and I lost you." "Inuyasha? Alright I will but please let me say  
goodbye to the others." Kagome asked. "Alright come on." Inuyasha took  
her back.  
  
When she had said her goodbyes Inuyasha took her through the  
well. While they were explaining everything to her mom a demon puppet  
of Naraku appeared and tried to take Kagome. Inuyasha killed it and  
couldn't believe that Naraku could get through time.  
  
"What are we going to do you aren't even safe here." Inuyasha  
said panicking a bit. "I have a friend in England, he runs a school.  
Kagome can go there it is far away and well protected." Mrs. Higurashi  
said.  
  
"Mom do you mean Hogwarts?" "Yes I do it is the only safe  
place." Kagome suddenly frowned. "I won't be able to see Inuyasha  
again for a long time." She was starting to cry. "Kagome as long as  
you are alive and safe I will be happy."  
  
He smiled and hugged her. Mrs. Higurashi had left to contact  
Dumbledore and give them privacy. "Here take this so you can hug it  
when you miss me." He handed her his fire rat haori top. "But won't  
you need this?" "I have another I can use." She breathed in his scent  
and hugged it.  
  
"I will never put it down I am going to miss you so much." She  
kissed him while the tears streamed down their faces. Shortly  
afterward they heard a pop as Dumbledore appeared and gave Kagome her  
train ticket and using floo powder took her to an inn called The Leaky  
Cauldron.  
  
While there she bought all her school supplies and next thing  
she knew she was on her way to Hogwarts.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ END FLASHBACK ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome was crying hard into the coat. When she felt a hand on  
her back, then she heard whoever it was speak. "Hey Kagome are you  
ok?" Harry said. "I'll be fine just thinking about my friends in  
Japan." Kagome said wiping her tears away and forcing a smile. "Do you  
feel up to dinner?" He asked "Of course let's go before we are late."  
She put her diary in her room really quick and they were off. If only  
she knew what was going to happen at dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey so what do you think of Chapter 6? I hope that you like it. Please  
review the story. Well that is all I have to say really take care  
peace ^_^ 


	7. The friends arrive!

Hey all! I hope that you are enjoying the story. I am enjoying writing it. I have been pretty busy lately so I may not post as fast as I have been but I will try. Well sadly I still do not own the Inuyasha group or the Harry Potter group. Curses foiled again. Well anyway on with the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The light finally reduced and Inuyasha and the gang were able to  
see again. A beautiful woman stood in front of them.  
  
"Are you a demon?" Sango asked. "No I am not I am a guide and I  
watch over Kagome. My name is Angel." She said. "Most lovely Lady  
Angel will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Miroku asked  
while holding her hand. O_o  
  
"Damn Henti." Sango said as she hit him over the head with her  
boomerang knocking him out momentarily. "Ow Lady Sango please forgive  
me?" He said with swirly eyes. @_@  
  
You said that Kagome needs us but how are we supposed to get to  
her?" Inuyasha asked. "I will take care of that." Angel said.  
  
A ball of blue light appeared. "Join hands around the light."  
Angel ordered. They did, Inuyasha held Shippou's hand and he held  
Miroku's and he held Kirara's paw while Sango held the other, and then  
she held Inuyasha'a hand.  
  
They all closed their eyes as the ball of light grew until it  
encased them all. Then it faded and disappeared along with all of  
them.  
  
Kagome and Harry walked into the dinning room and sat down next  
to Grace and across from Ron and Hermione. They started talking about  
their day.  
  
All of a sudden the Great Hall was filled with a bright blue  
light. When it faded 3 adults one child and a cat stood before the  
whole school. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"Excuse me but who are you peop." Dumbledore started to ask but  
was cut off. "Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara!" Kagome yelled  
as she ran to them. Kirara jumped on her shoulder while Shippou leapt  
into her arms. Sango and Miroku hugged her too.  
  
"Kagome we missed you so much." Sango said after they broke  
apart. "I missed you guys too." Kagome was crying. "Momma please don't  
leave me again." Shippou said. "I won't."  
  
Then Inuyasha walked forward and hugged her. Then he kissed her  
on the lips. He didn't care who saw he just missed her so much.  
  
"Excuse me Miss Higurashi. Who are these people?" "Forgive me  
this is Sango the demon exterminator, Miroku the monk, Kirara the fire  
cat demon, Shippou the fox demon, and Inuyasha the half dog demon half  
human." Kagome said.  
  
Dumbledore said a spell and they were able to speak and  
understand English. "Welcome to Hogwarts." "Thank you." They replied.  
"How about we all finish dinner now. You six after dinner I would like  
to see you in my office."  
  
They all sat down at the Gryiffindor table and meet Harry, Ron,  
Hermione, and Grace. Sango and Miroku told them about how they got  
here with the help of Angel. Harry and Kagome just looked at each  
other and smiled nervously.  
  
Unbeknownst to the people in the school two dark figures were  
watching the new arrivals group in a special mirror. "So they have  
arrived I guess we must push up our plans." "I agree Naraku."  
Voldemort said as the two disappeared into the dark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well that is it for Chappy 7. I hope that you like it even though it  
is kinda short. Please review. I will post soon till them take care  
peace^_^ 


	8. What is everyone doing?

Hey everybody! Sorry about the delay in posting I was totally swamped this week with work. Anyway I hope that you like this chapter. Oh yeah I do not own Inuyasha but I will one day Muahahhaha... Ok so I won't. Here's the chapter while I go cry...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was an old abandoned house on the far edge of the  
Forbidden Forest. It looked like no one could possible live in it.  
Yet, the whole house radiated evil due to new occupants. Two men sat  
inside near an old fireplace talking.  
  
How are we going to pull this off Naraku? I have tried to get to  
the boy before it didn't work." Voldemort asked. "Simple you will lure  
Harry out of the castle to where we are. Then I will put a jewel shard  
in him."  
  
"What will that do?" "Well seeing as he can't be controlled with  
the imperious curse we will use this to control him. It is a shard of  
the sacred jewel and with it I will have complete control over him."  
  
"Why not lure Kagome out at the same time?" "Because I can't  
control her with the jewel she would simply purify it. We will have  
Harry take her right to us together we could easily hold her captive.  
Eventually her will would break and then you can control her with the  
imperious curse."  
  
"Tell me why should I go along with your plan Naraku? Why not  
kill them both right away?" "Because it would be more fun to control  
the only two people really capable of killing us. Think of the damage  
those two could cause just by showing up evil and then using their  
powers on their friends. Once they do that then we kill them. You know  
those two are powerful perhaps even more that you and I."  
  
"Yes I know that. But what if they break the spells that we have  
over them?" "Then we kill them earlier than we planned." Naraku and  
Voldemort began to laugh.  
  
Miles away at Hogwarts Harry's scar began to throb with pain he  
had to hold his head. His friends all noticed this of course. "Harry  
what's wrong?" Hermione asked. "It's my scar it is throbbing with  
pain." Hermione and Ron looked at each other nervously.  
  
"What is so bad about that?" Kagome asked. "Well whenever  
Harry's scar hurt in the past it meant that either Voldemort is near  
or else plotting something really bad." Ron explained. "Harry you  
should tell Dumbledore." Hermione said.  
  
"No need Miss Granger. I could see his reaction from the  
teachers table after dinner you three come to my office with our  
guests. I wish to speak to all of you." Professor Dumbledore said  
before walking back to the head table.  
  
About 20 minutes later dinner had finished and the group of 9  
people made their way to Dumbledore's office. They walked down a long  
hallway and reached a large griffin statue. From behind them they  
heard a voice say Lemon drop. They turned around to see Professor  
McGonagall.  
  
"Go up and wait for him in his office he will be with you  
shortly." She said and then turned and left. "Let's go." Harry said  
leading the group up the rotating stairway.  
  
They opened that door and walked in Harry Ron and Hermione had  
been there so many times that all the books and gadgets didn't even  
faze them. The group from Japan however was looking around with great  
interest.  
  
"Hi Fawkes." Harry said as he walked over the the phoenix and  
pet its feathers. "Oh wow a phoenix it's so beautiful." Kagome and  
Sango said rushing over to the bird.  
  
Just then Dumbledore appeared. "Please sit down." He said and  
waved his hand and 7 seats appeared behind them. They all sat down.  
Inuyasha sat on the end next to Kagome who had Shippou on her lap.  
Sango sat next to Kagome, with Kirara on her lap, Miroku was on her  
right. Then Hermione sat next to him with Ron on her right and Harry  
sat on the other end of the row.  
  
"Now please Kagome tell me about your travels in Feudal Japan."  
Dumbledore asked her. "How did you know about that Professor?" Kagome  
asked shocked. "I was told by your mother when she told me about your  
need to come here. Yet, she did not give me many details and I would  
like to know about the man who is after you." Dumbledore said.  
  
Kagome told him about all their travels with the help of her  
friends. She told him about Naraku and all their encounters and what  
he said the last time they meet. Dumbledore stayed quite the whole  
time. Harry Ron and Hermione were listening to all the horrible things  
Kagome and her friends had to go through and felt horrible.  
  
When they group had finished Dumbledore looked up from his desk  
and looked right at them all. "We will indeed have a problem to deal  
with. I believe that Naraku has teamed up with Voldemort and that  
together they are targeting Harry and Kagome and intend to kill them.  
I believe that is why Angel brought your friends here Kagome to help  
you." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Excuse me professor where are my friends going to sleep."  
Kagome asked. "Ah yes well I can have professor McGonagall open the  
old prefect room." Dumbledore said. "What old prefect room professor?"  
Hermione asked. "A while ago about 40 years there was a special room  
above the other dorm rooms that was just for the make and female  
prefect. You will all see what it looks like when you get there.  
Kagome you may stay up there with your friends." Dumbledore said as  
they all left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So what do you think of Chapter 8? You will get more detail on the  
prefect room in the next chapter promise. Well please review k. Till  
next time take care peace ^_^ 


	9. The new room!

Hey all! Well here is the next chapter I hope that you like it! I have been super busy with school but I am still keeping up with the story. I own Inuyasha and Harry Potter HAHA Runs away from everyone. Ok, Ok I lied I don't own them either group really now please don't hurt me... Cowers in corner  
  


* * *

  
Kagome and Harry however stayed behind. "Professor Dumbledore  
how did you know about Angel?" Harry asked. "She appeared to me right  
before you all got here and told me that she brought your friends here  
and some other information I will reveal in due time." Dumbledore  
said.  
  
"Sir do you know who she is?" Kagome asked. "Well I believe that  
she was killed by Naraku 500 years ago. Then reincarnated and somehow  
got killed by Voldemort. She is now a soul trapped between the two  
worlds and the only way for her to move on is to help you kill Naraku  
and Voldemort." Dumbledore said.  
  
"O my god that's horrible. Poor Angel." Kagome said. "So that's  
why she is helping us and being a spirit she can see Voldemort and  
Naraku working together." Harry said.  
  
"Yes that's true. Come now it's late you two need to go to bed.  
Don't forget tomorrow's Saturday and Harry you have a Quidditch  
match." Dumbledore said as he took them to the Gryffindor common room.  
"Goodnight Professor." Kagome and Harry said as they went inside.  
Sango, Hermione, and Grace came running up to Kagome. "Wait till  
you see our room." Sango yelled. They walked up the stairs and came to  
a solid wall. "Professor McGonagall told me the password. Butterbeer!"  
Sango said. The stones began to move and revealed a wooden door.  
  
They all walked in to a huge room. The room was painted maroon  
and gold and there were two huge windows that looked out onto the  
Quidditch pitch. In the room were four big beds with maroon and gold  
sheets and curtains. Also there were two large work desks one on each  
side of the room.  
  
"Wait till I show you the bathroom." Hermione said. Ron,  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara were sitting on the floor talking  
Harry and Grace went and joined them. Sango, Hermione, and Kagome went  
into the bathroom.  
  
It was huge there were two stales with toilets for obvious  
things, two sinks and a huge bath. It was like a small pool it was 8  
feet deep on one end and 3 feet on the other. It was about 12 feet  
long and about 5 feet wide. There were jewels along the edge and the  
tiles in the pool were beautiful.  
  
There were seats coming out of the edge of the wall in the pool  
so that a person could sit in the water. There were spouts all around  
the edge of the pool. "Oh my god it is beautiful." Kagome squealed.  
"Grace come here." Hermione called.  
  
Once she was in the bathroom the girls all got into the bath and  
had fun figuring out the different scented water and bubble spouts.  
They had so much fun when they were done they noticed a rack with 4  
towels 2 maroon and 2 gold. They got dressed and went to join the  
boys.  
  
Finally at about 1 am Grace, Hermione, Ron, and Harry went to  
bed. Everyone went to bed. Sango took the bed closest to the door and  
Kirara slept on the pillow near her head. Kagome took the next bed and  
Shippou slept wrapped up in her arms. Inuyasha slept in the next bed  
and Miroku took the last bed. They all fell asleep and dreamed about  
each other and being back together.  
  


* * *

  
Hey all that is it for chapter 9. It is a little short sorry about  
that. I got the tub idea from book 4 of Harry Potter so please don't  
yell at me for it. I hope that you all like the chapter I will update  
again soon till then take care peace^_^ 


	10. Morning!

Hey all sorry that I have taken so long to enter in a new chapter. I have been pretty busy with stuff lately. Anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter and the next ones to follow. Oh and I do not own Inuyasha's crew or Harry's crew. Grrr curses one day I will own them MUHAHAH...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Kagome was the first to wake up. She looked  
around the room at all her friends and smiled. 'Man I missed them all  
so much. I am glad they are here but that means that we are going to  
fight Naraku and Voldemort soon. What if I fail and they die. No I  
can't think like that I will win. They are my family. Sango and Miroku  
are like my sister and brother. Shippou is a son to me. Inuyasha...  
Inuyasha is like well a husband to me.'  
  
She was blushing at that thought when Inuyasha woke up. He saw  
her starring at him. He mouthed, 'Good morning.' She mouthed it back.  
She carefully slipped out of bed so that she wouldn't wake Shippou.  
She and Inuyasha headed into the bathroom to talk.  
  
"Morning Inuyasha." Kagome said as she hugged him around the  
neck. "Morning Kagome." "What time is it?" "Early the sun has barely  
risen." Inuyasha said glancing out the door at the windows. Kagome  
looked at a magic clock that school had. "Man its only 5:30 in the  
morning. Might as well take a bath." She said.  
  
"Yeah me too." Inuyasha said from behind her. "Wait you mean  
together?" Kagome said shocked. "Well we will wear clothes." Inuyasha  
said. "Oh do you have something you can wear?" "I will wear what Ron  
called boxers." He took off his pants (O_O) and had on red boxers with  
little white dogs on it.  
  
"Your mom bought them for me at Christmas." He said when he saw  
her starring. She blushed and went to get her bathing suit and changed  
in a bathroom stall. When she came out Inuyasha had already started  
filling up the tub with bubbles and scented water.  
  
Kagome slid in the water and swam over to him. She kissed him  
on the lips and he kissed her back hard. They were treading water in  
the deep end. "Inuyasha I missed you so much." Kagome said. Inuyasha  
was sitting on one of the seats holding Kagome on his lap.  
  
"I missed you too don't worry I won't leave you again. I am  
going to kill Naraku." "Inuyasha what are we going to do when the  
jewel is complete?" "I don't know. Do you want me to become human?"  
  
"No I love you the way you are!" "Really you do!" "Yes, I think  
that when the jewel is complete I want to live with you in feudal  
Japan." "If it is what you really want." "It is Inuyasha it is."  
  
They continued hugging for a little while until they heard the  
others waking up. They all got ready for the day and headed down to  
breakfast. "Morning Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Grace of course."  
"Morning all."  
  
Harry and Ron ate quickly and then went to get ready for the  
Quidditch cup match Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. The rest of the group  
started to head out of the Great Hall to go get their coats when they  
were stopped.  
  
"So the band of demons joined Potter. You know you are on the  
wrong side you should come and be with Slytherin. Especially you  
Kagome." Draco said smiling at Kagome. Inuyasha instinctively stepped  
in front of Kagome. "Back off jerk she's with me and we are with  
Gryffindor so go the hell away."  
  
Inuyasha said and barred his fangs to add to the effect.  
"You'll be sorry you should have joined me." Draco said as he turned  
and walked away. "Something's not right about him." Kagome said as  
they walked to their rooms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey all that is it for chapter 10. Sorry I know it is a little bit  
shorter than the other chapters but don't worry the next few chapters  
will be better. Well till next time take care all Peace ^_^ 


	11. The Quidditch Match!

Hey all well here is the next chapter. I am on a roll right now when it comes to this whole writing thing. YAY go me. Well I do not own Inuyasha and his buddies or Harry and his friends. Man I am going to cry about that now. Sobs in the corner Don't look at me read the story...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They all piled into the stands to watch the match. 30 minutes  
into the game the score was 50-40 Gryffindor was in the lead. They  
suddenly got another goal.  
  
"Another ten points to Gryffindor that makes the score 60-40."  
The announcer's voice boomed. Harry was hovering above the stadium  
looking for the golden snitch.  
  
He could hear the crowd cheering. "Go Go Gryffindor Go Go  
Gryffindor." He looked down and could see Grace smiling at him. He  
could also see Kagome and Inuyasha snuggling.  
  
While he was looking at Grace he saw the snitch fly right in  
front of her. He took off on his firebolt unfortunately Draco saw him  
take off and started to chase after him and then spotted the snitch.  
  
They were racing neck and neck towards it each taking swings at  
each other in order to pull ahead. The two seekers were just a blur to  
the audience they were traveling so fast.  
  
Harry stretched and closed his eyes when he felt the snitch  
struggling in his grasp. "He's done it! Harry Potter caught the snitch  
Gryffindor wins the Quidditch cup 210-50" A loud roar was heard as the  
teams descended to the ground.  
  
Harry was surrounded by people. He saw Hermione run up to Ron  
and kiss him. (They have been going out.) He could see Kagome,  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and even Kirara cheering for the  
victory in the stands.  
  
He looked around the sea of people surrounding him and saw Grace  
pushing through the crowd towards him. He then started to push through  
the crowd towards her.  
  
"Hey Harry great job you were amazing." Grace said with a slight  
blush. Harry starred down into her beautiful greenish brown eyes. He  
started to run his hand through her soft red hair.  
  
"Thanks that means a lot coming from you." Harry said also  
blushing. He thought to himself. 'I guess I am a lot like my dad we  
both have a thing for redheads.' Before he even realized what he was  
doing he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.  
  
They stood there kissing for what seemed like an eternity  
before he pulled away to breath. They didn't even get to say anything  
before Harry was picked up and carried back up to the castle to  
celebrate.  
  
He starred at her till he couldn't see her anymore. Grace meet  
up with Hermione, Kagome, and Sango on the way in. "We saw that he  
kissed you!" They all said.  
  
They were all glad that he finally acted on his feelings. Grace  
just blushed and went to celebrate as well. What no one noticed was  
that two pairs of red eyes were watching from the forest.  
  
"So Potter has revealed an age old weakness a woman." Voldemort  
hissed. "I think we have just found our bait that you will use to lure  
Harry to us. I will not wait to take Kagome now. I will take her from  
Inuyasha at the same time that you take Grace." Naraku said with a  
laugh. The two men turned and walked into the forest and vanished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey all well that is it for this installment of the story. I will  
update again real soon I promise. Well till then take care peace ^_^ 


	12. Is it offical?

Hey all sorry for the delay in the post. I have been really busy lately. I am going home for spring break today! YAY! Well anyway I do not own Inuyasha's characters or Harry's characters. -_-, It's alright though on with the chapter!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night the Gryffindor common room was filled to the brim  
with people, food and decorations. Everyone partied until 3 in the  
morning until Professor McGonagall told them it was time to go to bed.  
  
In the old prefects room now nicknamed the Feudal Japan Tower,  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were talking away while Shippou  
slept in Kagome's lap and Kirara sat in Sango's.  
  
"I can't believe that Harry finally made a move on Grace."  
Kagome said. "I know it was sweet when he kissed her kissed her after  
his victory." Sango said. The two of them went on to squeal over how  
cute they were together.  
  
"Lady Sango would kill me if I just kissed her like that."  
Miroku said. "Well why don't you try to stop being such a Henti all  
the time and maybe she will be more loving towards you." Inuyasha  
said. "Thank you I will try." Miroku said and went to bed.  
  
"Feh whatever." Inuyasha said as he moved over to Kagome. "It's  
late we should all go to bed." Inuyasha said. 'Ever since he got here  
he had been so gentle and kind towards everyone. I guess he really  
missed me.' Kagome thought as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
That night while they all slept peacefully an evil plan was out  
into action. Voldemort used the mental connection he and Harry had to  
plant an idea in his head. 'Tomorrow take Grace for a walk around the  
grounds, invite Kagome and Inuyasha as well.'  
  
The following morning Harry woke up with an uncontrollable urge  
to go for a walk with Grace, Kagome and Inuyasha. He went down to the  
common room to wait for everyone else to wake up. Eventually everyone  
woke up and the whole group of 10 went to breakfast.  
  
Harry spoke only to Kagome, Inuyasha, and Grace. "Hey after  
breakfast do you guys, want to take a walk around the grounds?" "Sure  
that would be fun." Kagome said, the other two just nodded their  
heads.  
  
The rest of the group overheard. "Mommy can we come to?" Shippou  
asked. "Of course you can." Kagome said.  
  
On the way in to the Great Hall Harry reached over and held  
Grace's hand. They both blushed. "Grace will you be my girlfriend?"  
Harry asked. "Yes of course." Grace said hugging him.  
  
They looked at each other and then leaned in and kissed. They  
didn't know that 3 females were watching. When they separated Grace  
went and sat down. Hermione, Kagome, and Sango all looked at Grace  
smiling causing her to look away and blush.  
  
"So are you two officially an item?" Kagome asked. "Yes we are."  
Grace said quietly and blushing. "How cute now we are all couples."  
Sango said.  
  
The boys just sat there and ate their breakfasts. After they all  
finished their breakfasts they all got up and left.  
  
As they were walking around the grounds they were being watched  
by 2 men in the Forbidden Forest. "Damn what are all the other's doing  
out here?" Voldemort hissed. "No problem we will simply take all the  
females." Naraku responded.  
  
Voldemort got Harry to lead to group right towards where Naraku  
and Voldemort were waiting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey all I hope that you liked this chapter! Ok I had a request to  
asking what the different pairings were ok here it is: Hermione: Ron,  
Sango: Miroku, Harry: Grace, Kagome: Inuyasha I hope that this clears  
things up alittle bit. Well till next time take care^_^ 


	13. Two Surprises!

Hey all I know that it has been a really really long time since I last updated. (Dodges flying fruit) I know you are probably a little mad but I am back again and I will try to finish the story for you. As always the gods have been cruel and I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter characters...

"This is so nice." Kagome said. The group was almost at the edge of the forbidden forest when Kagome and Harry stopped. "What's wrong?" Sango asked. "My scar is killing me." "I sense jewel shards lots of them." Harry and Kagome said.

Suddenly Naraku and Voldemort came out of the trees. "KuKu what do we have here?" Naraku said. "Why Harry what a pleasure to see you again." Voldemort laughed. Inuyasha, Miroku, Harry and Ron instinctively stood in front of the girls. Shippou was shivering in Kagome's arms while Kirara stood next to Sango in full form. Before anyone could even react Voldemort whipped out his wand and yelled, "Immobilus!" They were all frozen in place and couldn't move. They were all afraid that they were going to be killed.

A huge demon came out of the forest behind Naraku. It had two huge human heads, one that was frowning and one that was smiling. It had 4 arms and 4 legs and a long tail. It was dark brown in color and covered in shaggy yellow hair. "Take the females Harakan." Naraku ordered. The demon moved forward and picked up Sango, Hermione, Grace, Kagome, and inadvertently got Shippou who was still in Kagome's arms. With a girl in each hand he turned and headed back into the forest. "If you want the girls back none of you tell anyone else what happened. O and Harry I believe you know the where we are just think really hard." Voldemort said as he and Naraku retreated into the woods.

Finally the spell was lifted and the 4 boys and the fire-cat could move again. "Dammit." Inuyasha yelled. "What are we going to do now?" Ron asked. The 4 boys and kirara were quite distraught over the lose of the ones they love. "We have to go get them back now and kill Naraku and that other guy! No one takes my friends, my pup, and my Kagome and gets away with it." Inuyasha said as he started to walk towards the forest. "My friend we are all angry over this but we need to make a plan before storming in there. If we get killed that will not help them at all." Miroku said.

"Foolish brother you were going to rush after them and get yourself killed." They all turned to see who was talking to them. Sesshomaru walked out of the trees with Jaken riding Ah and Un right behind him. "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha yelled at him. "Calm yourself little brother I mean you and your companions no harm. I have come to aid you in the destruction of Naraku for he has taken something very dear to me." Sesshomaru's face showed no emotions but for a moment his eyes softened.

"Why should I believe you? You have tried several times to kill me and my friends." Inuyasha said while watching the older demon carefully. "My feelings of anger towards you are all in the past now. I wish to join you and your friends and protect you as I should have your whole life." Sesshomaru said as though it were natural to say. "Why the sudden change of heart?" Inuyasha snapped. "Father appeared to me Inuyasha. He was furious at us for fighting all these years. He told me that you were supposed to come and live at the castle when you turned 17 and rule with me as an advisor." He also said that I was supposed to protect you." Sesshomaru said but his face was still an emotionless mask.

Miroku, Harry and Ron all looked at Inuyasha waiting for a response. His eyes were all glazed over and he wasn't moving. They all noticed that the tenesaiga was pulsing with a faint light. "Inuyasha what's going on?" Miroku asked facing Sesshomaru. "I have done nothing to him our father is speaking to him." Sesshomaru said before the teneseiga started to pulse and he had the same reaction as Inuyasha...

Hey all I hope you liked it. I will try to update again real soon. I am really sorry that it took this long to post again. As always take care and peace...


End file.
